


Skype Calls

by mercedes12d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Horan - Freeform, Liam and niall, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall and Liam - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Skype, Zayn Malik - Freeform, liam horan, niall payne, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercedes12d/pseuds/mercedes12d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for my friend Anne :) I hope you like it girl.</p>
<p>The boys are on break and Niall is back in Ireland seeing his family. He and Liam talk all the time but he really just wants to see the beautiful face of his boyfriend. Skype never works for them but Niall can't take it anymore so he makes it work.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliyah_Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/gifts).



Niall loved time off, he really did. They were always working so when he got time off, he enjoyed every minute of it.

He loved being able to go home to Ireland, catching up with his family and old friends, but this time for some reason it was different. After a few days he missed the way it was being on tour. He missed all the craziness that the tour was all about.  
Maybe, it was that he just missed the boys.

Maybe, it was that he missed one boy in particular.  
Liam James Payne.  
Niall's boyfriend.  
Niall and Liam.  
Or as their fans liked to call them, Niam.

Niall and Liam had been together for little over a year now. They spent all of their time together when they had the chance. Which was a lot seeing as they had been on tour for most of the year.

No one understood Niall like Liam did. They were truly happy with one another.

Every time they were away from each other Niall missed Liam like crazy. They talk all the time. They'd text. They'd call every night if they had a chance, but truth be told they always made time. Didn't matter what they were doing or where they were.

Late at night they would call each other and stay on the phone until one of them fell asleep on the other. They'd talked about anything and everything. That was just how their relationship was. They never had nothing to talk about. They never had awkward silences when they were in the presence of the other.

Usually they never would Skype because it always acted up, but lately they have been trying. They just wanted to be able to see each others faces, even if it wasn't in person it was something a little more than their voices at least. It never usually worked for them though. They usually just message each other for a while then end up getting frustrated and just call by phone.

That night was honestly no different.  
Skype was acting up as per usually.  
Niall was getting really frustrated. He just wanted to see Liam's beautiful smile. He wanted to be able to see Liam as he was talking, not just hearing it through a phone. So that was why he was so determined to make Skype work.

*Skype chat*  
Niall Horan: Liammmmmmm. It's not working. I'm getting so tired of this shit.

Liam Payne: Baby, everything will be okay. If it doesn't work tonight we can just talk on the phone and try again tomorrow.

Niall Horan: No, Li! I need to see you gorgeous face tonight. I miss it so much.

Liam Payne: Aww you're so adorable Nialler! I miss you beautiful face as well.

Niall Horan: I just want it to work, Li :( I wanna see your face. I wanna be able to see your mouth moving while you talk.

Niall Horan: ....I just miss you s'all...

Liam Payne: aww I miss you too, Niall. You have no clue. I think about you 24/7. All day, everyday. I wish you would just come back, but I know you need to see your family and spend time with them. I just miss my cuddly buddy so much.

Niall Horan: aww, babe ill be home in.. What? 7 days. Then you have me all to yourself. You can cuddly me up everyday until our break us over, yeah?

Liam Payne: that is just 8 days too long, Niall :(

Niall Horan: baby, it will go by fast I promise. If we could just get this damn Skype to work it would pass by even faster.

Niall Horan: I'd actually get to see those pretty lips of yours moving while you talk instead of thinking about it.

Liam Payne: stop it.

Niall Horan: what? Am I making Mr. Payne blush?

Liam Payne: Niall.

Niall Horan: I am I can tell I don't need you to confirm it. :)

Liam Payne: you're something else, you know that?

Niall Horan: yes, but you love me for it right?

Liam Payne: to the moon and back, baby ;)

Niall Horan: winking faces. Liam James Payne. Are you tryna seduce me?

Liam Payne: no... I.... No

Niall Horan: it's okay sweetheart. You don't even have to try to seduce me. It just happens naturally ;)

Liam Payne: so Niall, think you've got your Skype to work yet?

Niall Horan: I see what you did there, Payne. Nice subject change. It's always works on me, but not this time. Ill let it slide though cause I wanna see your gorgeous face so bad.

Niall Horan: I'm going to try to call you now. Hopefully it works.

*Calling Liam Payne*  
*connecting*

A face starts to appear on the screen. It's kinda dark in the room but Niall can definitely make out the face of his boyfriend.

He's wearing a red snap back, which is probably one of his own he thinks to himself. He doesn't mind though. Liam is the only one allowed to touch Niall's hat and shoe collection. Liam wears one of his hats from time to time. Niall's shoes are a different story, their not really Liam's style but he appreciates them nonetheless.

Liam is wearing a white T-shirt much like his own. The only difference is that Niall's is a V neck while Liam's is just plain white T-shirt.

As soon as Liam is in full view Niall can see that Liam is smiling widely. Niall's heart starts to race. The things this boy does to me he thinks.

"Can you hear me?" Liam says, still smiling.

"Yeah I can. Just barely though. Let me turn up my volume." Niall says as he presses the volume up button on his laptop.

"There that should do it. Say something, Li. See if it worked." says Niall looking back at the screen smiling.

Liam, still smiling, leans forward a bit to look into the camera, "I love you, Niall. Is it better?"

Niall leans in bit smiling like a kid in a candy store, "yes Li. It's working perfectly fine. I love you as well."

Niall takes a breath and then let's it out sighing. He continues, "it's so great to see your lovely face, babe."

Liam blushes a little bit. If Niall hadn't been watching his face so intently he would have never caught it. He decides against saying anything about it because he loves when he makes Liam blush. It's adorable.

Niall cocks an eyebrow, "Li, I see your wearing one of my hats." He try's to look serious but fails when he see Liam look down and frown.

"No, baby. Don't frown. It looks amazing on you. Seriously. I love when you wear my hats." Niall rushes out trying to get Liam to not frown.

Liam looks up, still frowning a bit, "I'm sorry, Ni. I just really missed you, and I didn't know what else to do. When I wear your hats I feel like your with me. They always seem to smell like you and I love it. Which it is probably the smell from the shampoo in your hair."

"That is the most adorable thing you have ever said." Niall can't help him self. He is now sporting a face splitting smile that he can't get rid of. Liam saying that made him just miss him more.

It made him want to just get on a flight back home at the moment so Liam could cuddly him and smell his hair for himself.

He wanted to be in Liam's strong arms. He wanted to be laying there with his head on Liam's chest listening to his heart beat. As well as feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes.

Liam could sense that Niall was getting sad because he missed him. He didn't want Niall to get like that. He had to do something to cheer him up and he had to do it quick. He got the perfect idea.

"Niall, don't be sad! Guess what? I got you something." He said smiling.

Nialls frown turned in to a huge grin, "you did, li? You don't have to get me anything ever seriously. Your love is always enough."

Liam laughs at that. He knows Niall is being serious as can be. He can see it in his face. He know he is speaking the truth because its the same for himself.

"I know, baby. But I saw them and I thought of you so I just had to get them for you. I really think your going to like them. Hold on let me go get them out of the living room." Liam starts to get up and his body moves out of frame of the laptop.

Niall is smiling so big. Seriously Liam really doesn't even have to get him anything, he was telling the truth when he said all he needed was Liam's love. Liam could buy him all the things in the world and no gift would ever top his heart.

Niall heard a door close which he assumed was the door to their bedroom. Which meant that Liam was now back in the room. He heard rustling of what sounded like tissue paper.

He then saw Liam moving back I front if the camera. Sitting on the bed with his legs crossed.

"Are you ready to see what I got you, Nialler?" Liam had his left hand off screen hold what Niall guess to be his present.

"Yes, Li. I'm ready." Niall couldn't take the anticipation anymore.

"Okay, here they are." Liam started to pull his left arm back on screen bringing Nialls present with it.

Niall couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Liam was holding in his hand the most beautiful shoe Niall had ever seen in his life.

The shoe was amazing, potentially the best looking pair he'd have in his collection now. From front to back they were a beautiful silver, near metallic color in some places, with a purple strap leading from the back and bottoms to each side, to hold the top of the laces which were matching the silver of the rest of the shoe. The tongue almost had a gold to it in the metallic of the silver but it worked somehow. It was a beautiful shoe. He knew they would be the prize of his collection, by the way they looked and because they are from Liam.

Liam chuckled because he could tell Niall loved them. His mouth was literally hanging open.

Smiling Liam said, "Niall, close your mouth. You might get a fly in there." Niall immediately closed his mouth and blink a couple times before he actually said something.

"Liam. I... They're... I don't know what to say. They are absolutely beautiful. I already love them so much. I can't wait to try them on when I get home. Thank you so much!" Niall said in a rush.

"So I take it you like them?" Liam said leaning his head to the side.

Niall got close to the camera, "Like them? Like them?! I don't just like them. I love them, Li."

He backed up a little, "Seriously, thank you so much. I really do love them. I'm already thinking of a place to put them in my collection."

Liam's said blushing, "I didn't know if you would like them or not. I just saw them in a shop window and they made me think of you so I bought them."

"Aww, babe. That's so adorable." Niall started to feel his heart start to swell.

How could he have been so lucky to have this boy as his boyfriend and one of his best mates?

He asked himself this question everyday, but at that moment it was the only thing he could think of.

"What was that?" Liam said pulling Niall out of his own thoughts.

"What?" Niall said confused.

"You said something. I couldn't understand you. What were you thinking about? It's probably what you said." Liam was curious. He had heard a bit of what Niall had said, but it was only a bit. He wanted to know what Niall was thinking.

"What? Oh um.." Niall scratched the back of his neck with his right hand embarrassed that he had said what he was thinking out loud. "I was just asking myself how could I be so luck to be able to call someone like you my boyfriend and one of my best mates?" He said it more like a question, but he was sure Liam knew what he meant anyways.

"Oh." Liam looked down at the shoe that was now sitting in his lap. He could feel his face, neck and ears turning a bright red. Niall was the only person that could ever do that to him.

All of the boys embarrassed him all the time but none of them could make Liam go from his normal pale skin to the color of a fire truck. Sometimes, like now, he doesn't even mean to. It just happens.

"Yeah, sorry if I embarrassed you, Li. I didn't mean for it to slip out" Niall smiled nervously at the laptop in front of him. He knew it would make Liam blush if he had said it so that is why he wanted to keep it in his head. Things don't always go the way you want though.

Liam looked up from the shoe he had been staring at the whole time Niall talked and looked right into the camera. "S'okay, Niall. Really. I think that myself everyday. I mean how did I deserve someone as amazing as you? You're sweet, caring, adorable, and unbelievably funny. I'm just Liam." At that, he looked back down at the shoe.

Niall huffed. He hated when Liam downed himself. "Liam James Payne. Look at me. Now." 

Liam looked up at Niall in the camera. He knew Niall hated it when he talked bad about himself, but he couldn't help it. He always got like this. He honestly didn't know why Niall choose him out of all the boys. Sometimes he didn't even feel like the fans liked him. That tore him up inside because he loved every single one of their fans even if he will never be able to meet them all, he still loved them. They were the reason why he was living his dream with four of the best people in the world.

Niall was staring at Liam hard. Well as hard as you could put off through a computer. "Payne. You know I don't like it when you talk like that about yourself, so why do you do it?"

Liam looked down while muttering, "I don't know."

Niall knew he would say that. He knew Liam like the back of his hand. Liam had self esteem issues. It wasn't his or anyone else's fault. Everyone had doubts about themselves every once in awhile, but Liam was like this all the time. Niall tried every chance he could get to show Liam that he was loved by everyone. Fans. The boys. Niall, himself.

Niall knew Liam knew he was loved. I mean how could he not. It was times like these when Liam got down on himself Niall wished he could run home and smother Liam in kisses and cuddles to make him feel more loved than ever. Being in different countries really didn't help their situations so Niall had to do his best over Skype.

"Liam, baby. I'm not mad at you. Look at me." Niall paused to wait for Liam to look at him.

Liam slowly raised his head to look at his boyfriend on the computer screen.

"Baby, you are amazing in every single way. I know you don't think so sometimes but you really are. I know you think the fans don't like you, but you listen here every single one our fans like you. If they don't? They are not our fans. If they want to be a fan of the band they have to like us all. There is no way around it. That is just the way it has to be. You are an incredible person, Liam. You have so many people that love you even if you don't think so. The boys love you. Your family loves you. My family loves you. The fans love you. I love you. Everyone loves you. You are smart, responsible, sensible, caring, loving, funny, gorgeous. I could go on but I think it would take days before I finish that list."

Liam puts his hand over his mouth to try to cover up his chuckle.

Niall cocks an eyebrow, "You think I'm joking, don't you?"

Liam nods.

Niall smirks and leans forward whispering, "You wanna know something?"

Liam leans forward so he can hear Niall properly and nods again.

Niall whispers, "I'm not lying, Li. I could go on and on about how perfect you are. You are seriously the beat in my heart."

Niall leans back so he can look at Liam properly. Liam leans back a little bit but not much though. "I love you so damn much, Liam. I really do hope you know that. It will never change. Ever."

"I love you too, Niall. Thank you for making me feel better. It really did work. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me besides being put into group with you and the rest of the boys." Liam smiled wide at his boyfriend.

Niall smiled back at Liam. Niall loved this boy with all his heart. He doesn't ever want to think about what his life would be like if he never got put in the band with the boys. He would have never found the love of his life. He never would have the chance to have the 4 best friends in the world. On top of it all, he never would have been able to live his dream and sing in from of thousands of people almost ever night.

He looks up at his boyfriends on the computer screen. This boy is the love of his life, his best friend, his Liam. He honestly never wants this boy to not be in his life. He can't think of a life with out him or the other boys. They are permanent marks on his life and his heart. He wants to grown old with Liam as well as the other boys.

"Niall?" Liam says.

"Yes, babe?" Niall pulls out of his thoughts and says looking at Liam's face and smiling.

"What are you thinking about? You have a huge grin on your face." Liam folds his hands together in his lap. He is embarrassed to ask what Niall was thinking of. But Niall looked so happy about it he wanted to know what was making his love happy.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking bout you, and the boys and how I wanted us to all grown old together. Also I was thinking about how I hope we grow old together in a different way and have babies and grand babies and great grand babies. I just want us to live and love and grow old together for all of our lives." Niall said looking down at his lap.

He really did want all of that. He loved Liam with everything he had to give. 

Liam smiled a huge grin, "Niall I want that all with you as well, and we will have it all. I love you with all my heart. Forever and always."

Niall smiled and looked at him lovely boyfriend with a look full of love. "Forever and always, Li. Forever and always."


End file.
